Various types of electric components are attached to automobiles. In order to supply power with, or transmit signals to these various types of electric components, the automobiles are provided with a plurality of wire harnesses that are wired therein, formed by bundling a plurality of electric wires. The automobiles are also provided with electric junction boxes that are placed at appropriate position employed for mutual connection of wire harnesses.
Known as one example for the above mentioned electric junction boxes is electric junction boxes including a pair of cassette blocks to which electric components are attached, and a case accommodating the pair of cassette blocks, and placed at intervals in a depth direction of the case (see PTL 1, for example).